piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Tew
Sandra Tew is the pirate mystic and an officer of the Marceline Guild. Background Sandra Tew was born in Jamaica, the daughter of a Voodoo priestess and a British sailor. She never knew her father, but all her mother ever said of him was that he was “a scoundrel”. At a very early age, Sandra began having visions and dreams that scared her. Sandra’s mother tried to teach her the mystical ways of Voodoo, but her powers were so raw and strong, she could not control them. As a teenager, Sandra left home to make her own way. She went to Port Royal and found work in the Rowdy Rooster as a cook. But at night, away from prying eyes, Sandra practiced her voodoo. Sandra knew her powers were strong but didn’t realize their potential until she found herself sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow as a cook for the Black Pearl. They happened upon a Spanish Treasure ship, laden with gold, returning to Spain. Jack gave the order to attack. As with all Pirate attacks, everyone from the cabin boy to the cook was required to fight. Sandra was drawn into the fray and used her Voodoo Staff to save Sparrow’s handsome neck. The force of her Voodoo Staff was so powerful that it sunk the Spanish ship and dazed half of Sparrow’s crew! Sandra’s powers so frightened Jack and his crew they dropped her on the nearest island – Cuba. There she became an apprentice to Tia Dalma and eventually learned to control her amazing powers. History She has been a loyal pirate towards the Marcelines from start, to unite pirates with Tia Dalma 's help, against the dreaded Jolly Roger 's growing armies in the Caribbean. She also appeared once after Captain Ezekiel Rott told pirates to retrieve artifacts for the Casa de Muertos . She warned pirates not to trust them and that something extremely evil was to do with them. For Sandra had crossed paths with Rott before, when he caused the destruction of Minertown - now known as the Rat's Nest. She was proven to be right with the beginning of the Invasions, as a result of pirates who served the Casa guild. Around the same time, Jolly Roger had dug deep into caves under his command as part of his expansion, to breed more undead. Sandra saw this in a vision in her orb. When she realized how deadly the Undead legionnaire had now become, she fainted... Lately, she has been fairly active in multiple events around the Caribbean. She also is usually found with her friend, Ruby Wynn. On one such occasion, she answered some questions about the mysterious Raven Cove. It was discovered that she had in fact been there when she was a part of Jack Sparrow's crew. Ruby Wynn, on the other hand, stated that she did not believe such a place existed. Whereabouts It is said Sandra Tew can be found in Cuba, practicing her magic and helping other Pirates to understand the potent magic of Voodoo.But since the death of Captain Walter, many of the Marceline have been in hiding. Skill Levels *'Notoriety': Level 50 *'Cannon': Level 25 *'Sailing': Level 26 *'Sword': Level 30 *'Gun': Level 25 *'Voodoo Doll': Level 30 *'Dagger': Level 30 *'Grenade': Level 25 *'Voodoo Staff': Level 30 Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Marceline